Comment reconnaitre un ou une fan de dragons
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Quels sont les symptômes d'une dragonite aigu? Venez découvrir une petite liste de signes qui ne trompent pas : vous êtes fans de dragons!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Un délire sur les fans de dragons que je vous laisse découvrir…**

 **Vous allez peut-être vous y reconnaître…**

\- Bien sur, vous avez vu et revu Dragons 1 ET dragons 2 ET dragons cavaliers de beurk ET dragons défenseur de beurk ET dragons par delà les rives ET la légende du pikpoketos ET le cadeau du furie nocturne ET le livre des dragons ET la première course de dragons…

\- Quiconque osera vous dire « dragons, c'est nul » subira les pires tortures : ça peut aller de l'arrachage des yeux à la décapitation pure et simple.

\- Vous connaissez tous les dragons par cœur, leur habitude alimentaires, rythme de vie, feu, façon de voler, hygiène dentaire, goûts musicaux…

\- Avec des amis qui sont comme vous, vous vous tapez des délires et des discussions philosophiques sur les dragons (et ça peut être très tordu) : ça va de l'état d'esprit de Kranedur aux caleçons en soie violets de gueulfor. Le résultat c'est que les gens normaux vous regardent avec des yeux de merlan fris.

\- Vous avez appris à lire les runes !

\- En parlant des runes, ça vous sert à tout : votre journal intime est entièrement en runes, comme ça si votre petite sœur arrive à le prendre, elle ne comprendra RIEN ! Et de toute façon, elle n'osera pas le voler ( à la première page vous avez écrit que la première personne qui touchera ce carnet sera attaquer par un hurlement mortel).

\- Vous connaisez les films par cœur ! Et vous découvrez des choses un peu étrange à chaque fois que vous le regardez…

Des disparitions : dans le un, un panier qui disparaît…

Des trucs pas normaux, voir choquants : épisode 15, saison 3, Varek ramasse une pointe de flèche au sol, il la lèche et dit ça : mmh…intéressant…très intéressant…

Au début ça vous paraissait normal, mais vous avez fini par (malheureusement) faire la liaison avec le fait que cette flèche était plantée dans le pied de Rustik quelques secondes auparavant…

\- Si vous vous plantez à une dissertation en français, vous pourrez écrire plusieurs copies doubles sur les tires d'épines de dragons vipères.

\- Les runes, ça sert d'antisèche.

\- Vous savez reconnaitre un/une fan de loin: CA SE VOIT DANS SON REGARD!

\- Vous êtes fans de Hiccstrid évidemment ! Pour vous, c'est le meilleur couple du monde, et si quelqu'un dit du mal d'eux, il sera éventré sur le champ !

\- Dans la rue, vous écoutez les musiques de httyd. Et ces musiques, bah, soit ça vous fait pleurer de tout votre cœur, soit vous avez un sourire béat sur le visage et vous éclatez de rire. Dans les deux cas, le passant le plus proche appellera l'asile.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà imaginé comment vous seriez si les dragons existait : vous avez choisi votre dragon d'avance, sa couleur, son caractère et même votre dragon de compagnie.

\- Vous avez des répliques toutes prêtes à utiliser. Quand on vous sort une blague nul, vous répondez immédiatement « le poulet est loin d'être amusé », pour suivre les traces de Kranedur…

\- Vous êtes prêts à faire exploser votre tirelire pour des bêtes autocollants dragons repérés dans la boutique d'à coté…

\- Vous attendez désespérément la saison 4 et vous avez failli vous suicider quand vous avez appris que la date de sortie de dragon 3 est retardée.

 **Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu cette…chose ! Si ça vous a plus je pourrais rajouter une deuxième page…**

 **Dites votre avis en rewiewant !**

 **Peut-être à bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les Poulets !**

 **Voici comme promis la seconde page, et elle est écrite en collaboration avec Sweetylya.**

 **Merci pour vos rewiews du précédent…euh…truc, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Tiens je laisse Sweetylya s'exprimer : Coucou mes Poulets rôtis ! Alors pour commencer, pourquoi avoir aidé Cyclone pour faire cette… chose… Réponse : Parce que c'est fun ! Et en plus je lui avais promis et sinon elle m'aurait un caca nerveux (c'est pas beau à voir…) ! Enfin bon, je suis chi**** avec mon blabla inutile donc je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture les poulets teubés !**

 **Bon juste c'est re-cyclone, je précise que c'est faux c'est juste qu'elle avait envie de le faire, moi je ne lui ait rien demander x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Vous êtes persuadés qu'Harold est le plus beau mec que la terre ait jamais porté ! Vous savez bien que personne ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville ! Et vous espérez secrètement que son descendant réside dans votre environnement proche…très proche.

A propos d'Harold, pourquoi se balade t-il si souvent dans votre esprit ? Qui ici a déjà réussi à le chasser ? (PS : si quelqu'un a réussi n'hésitez pas à témoigner de votre expérience, ça nous intéresse)

Et pour finir sur Harold, pourquoi dès que vous voyez une image de lui vous fondez comme chocolat au soleil ?

PS n°2 : pour les garçons qui se baladent dans les environs, les trois infos précédentes sont valables pour Astrid…

Pour vous, l'un des personnages les plus important est sans doute le poulet. Vous êtes prêt à lui vouer un culte (c'est peut-être déjà le cas si vous êtes normalement constitué)

Vous avez tenté de vous défenestrer en voyant qu'en quelques semaines, Ingrid et Varek sont déjà ensembles alors qu'Harold et Astrid n'ont jamais rien fait après des siècles d'attente.

Si le jour d'Halloween vous voyez un enfant avec un déguisement de dragons qui sonne à votre porte, vous avez soudainement envie de l'égorger, par simple jalousie.

D'ailleurs pour Halloween, vos citrouilles sont découpées à l'image de Krokmou, comme par hasard.

Si vous détestez Mala car elle ne croit pas les dragonniers et qu'elle veut tuer VOTRE Harold, si vous avez adoré Rustik se teindre les cheveux et embêter le monde, si vous étiez mort de rire lors de l'épisode du chant funeste ou tous les dragonniers se mettaient à chanter avec leur voix de casserole, si vous écrivez des fanfictions dragons ou que vous en lisez à forte dose, ou les deux, alors vous êtes déjà perdu. C'est fini pour vous (Bonne chance pour vous en sortir, je n'en suis toujours pas sorti après tant d'années)

Les personnages influencent fortement votre personnalité. Exemple, le frappage sur l'épaule à la manière d'Astrid, très pratique pour se débarrasser des personnes indésirables.

Mais alors surtout, si en lisant ceci vous vous reconnaissez ou que vous pensez avoir déjà voulu faire certaines de ces actions, alors non seulement vous êtes définitivement perdu, mais en plus ça vous suivra toute votre vie. C'est très difficile de vivre avec ça, mais on s'y fait rapidement.

 **Alors, vous vous êtes reconnus ? xD Dites le nous en rewiewant ! :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Cycloooooooooone !**

 **Bon Halloween mes petits Poulets morts-vivants !**

 **Bye ! Sweety !**


End file.
